


Sometimes, just don't peep on your sibling

by TwinkInformist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Nonbinary Character, Peeping, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkInformist/pseuds/TwinkInformist
Summary: Mondo is suspicious of Daiya having a secret lover and asks Leon for help. They're never gonna have a comfortable time in class again.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sometimes, just don't peep on your sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Daiya is non binary  
> Hiro is trans  
> Leon is a bit of a creep  
> Mondo hates his life
> 
> Just some story facts

Mondo never liked having a lot of secrets between Daiya and him. Sure, there were some but not much. Although, one was getting to him. He'd always hear Daiya talking or laughing with someone else, either on the phone or in person, but he hasn't seen the guy.

So, Mondo had been looking around for help and it sadly led him to Leon Kuwata. Leon was the only guy/person he knew of who had relationships with a good few people in finding himself. Guys, girls, neither, he never cares for gender, just if they fit his criteria for looks and personality. So, they met at Mondo's and decided to have their conversation on the roof.

Leon had explained, from what Mondo told him, it was so damn close to a relationship and that it's probably been going on since Mondo began to feel suspicious or even before. It made sense. Mondo was gonna respond but whispering from Daiya's neighbouring window caught their attention. Nows a chance to see the mystery lover. The two boys made their way next to the window and peeped as much as they could without being seen. Due to Daiya's room being dark, it was pretty dam hard to see the secret lover with it also being night outside. They mostly have to go off of voices.

But the voices were strained, like actually trying to be quiet. They couldn't understand what they were saying at all, but the silhouettes were doing a movement of stripping, great, they were going to fuck. The silhouette of Daiya was more burly/muscular with his signature hair, but the other person was more stick like with unruly hair. Although Mondo wanted to leave it for later, Leon insisted that even if the voices were stained before, they could get the name through moans (yuck on Mondo's part). Mondo sighed and stayed, ready to book it if he had to but now he knew that his sibling had been dating someone long enough to be comfortable to fuck them, or for the lover to fuck them.

Leon decided to follow the silhouettes while Mondo stuck to sounds, which both had to, and oh boy do they wish they didn't have ears.

They. Were. Loud. 

The lover mostly, but it made Mondo feel so uncomfortable to hear his sibling having sex with someone. But then, Daiya had whined a name that made both boys outside take a long ass look at each other in awe both thinking what they assumed was the same thing.

"H-Hiro.."

Mondo tried to think: 'Anyone can have the nickname Hiro, right? Right?!'

He was proven wrong when the lamps lit up from outside their house. The lights, while dim, managed to shine perfectly on Yasuhiro's discarded one and only, lucky green jacket (how cliché). Leon and Mondo choked on their spit. Leon in awe as how Yasuhiro could score someone and Mondo surprised that Yasuhiro scored his own sibling.

To no surprise, the confrontation of two lovers was discarded. Even in class the next day and Mondo had it bad sitting next to the guy who had a secret relationship with his sibling. Leon was the lucky bastard who sat in back with only the occasional awkward look on his face.

One day, he's gonna end up killing that bastard. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at seven am with no sleep given how shitty, short and rushed this was


End file.
